


Me or the Fire?

by TotalBrit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Cliffhangers, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Infatuation, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalBrit/pseuds/TotalBrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being captured by the snatchers, Hermione realises one of them has something other than the Malfoy Manor planned for her, but by the time she realises it is too late.</p>
<p>Scabior is obsessed with the girl who smells of rose.</p>
<p>(Based on the song 'Hellfire' Hunchback of Notre Dame)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me or the Fire?

**Author's Note:**

> “I can’t take it, her eyes scorch me, her scent sends me into a trance, It’s not my fault, this siren is to blame, I want her, I need her, and she will be mine!”

Since the three of them had been captured by the snatchers Hermione had been separated, left to walk through the forest with but two snatchers for company, the two who scared her most. The first, Fenrir Greyback they called him, a vicious werewolf who’s mangled face would send chills to even the bravest of women, and the second.

The second man confused her, he spoke no words to her, not since she was captured, but his eyes were always on her, she could feel it, always watching, always starring, burning into her. But the way he looked at her, it didn’t feel right, it wasn’t as if he was guarding her, it was almost like he lusted for her.

Hermione quickly moved that eerily thought to the back of her mind, He sees you as nothing but mud she reminded herself, everything her gaze away from the man, who’s neck was embraced by her pink scarf, the one she’d left out for Ron. 

She looked back to the main group, progressively moving further and further ahead, unaware of them three falling behind, how did they fall behind? She did not know, but thinking about it gave her an ache deep within her, fear, panic, she didn’t know, but she knew something was not right.

“Stop,” Muttered Greyback, grabbing her by the shoulder, his breath hitting her cheek, followed by the stench of rotting meat, Hermione held her breath, keeping her eyes up, trying to hide the terrified feeling that was creeping through her body. “Now or never,” He spoke, not to Hermione, but to the other one, Scabior, Fenrir had called him. “Take off now, or your chance is gone,” He said, pushing Hermione towards the other.

“Thankyou Greyback, I won’t forget,” Scabior said, but never took his eyes off Hermione, his hand gently grasping around the back of her neck. Hermione felt unsure, Greyback began walking towards the large group, leaving her alone with Scabior. His eyes still looking at her, this animalistic hunger flaming within them. She moved away from him, but his grip only tightened onto her, his arm gripping around her waist, locking her into him.

She could feel the heat of his body, the beat of his heart, she whimpered as he smelt her, he breathed into her hair, his hand pulling her head back, before whispering to her.  
“The rose perfume kept me awake at night, I dreamt of the girl who it belonged to, and then I found this scarf,” He paused, turning her just enough to see her scarf, still hanging loosely around his neck “I knew I’d find you, and I did,” 

\---

Hermione could not see, she did not know if she had been blinded, or if it was darkness, she only knew that the nothingness in front of her did nothing to calm her. The last thing she remembered was a cloth being forced across her face, the sweet, unusual smell, burning her throat, and then nothing. She had been drugged.

In the darkness she shifted, noticing she was tied, the rattling of chains against her wrists made her all so aware of her entrapment. She didn’t dare speak, the thought of what was awaiting her out of the darkness scared any voice she had, but she did not need her voice because what awaited her was already there, he was already there.

“Hello, beau-iful,” Hermione looked into the direction of his voice, when a flash of white light appeared, his wand, “Been, wai-in’ for you to wake up,” She could see the outline of a smirk upon his deathly white face, a shiver went through her as he stepped closer.

“Please,” She whimpered weakly “Don’t hurt me,” She bit onto her lip, blinking away the tears that were trying to fall, “Please,” She repeated, knowing in her gut that her pleads would not be heard.

“Hurt you?” He questioned, kneeling so his face was in line with hers “I don’t want to hurt you,” He smiled, almost sweetly, his hand stroking her cheek.  
“What,” Hermione paused, looking around the dark, damp cave she seemed to be in, no doors, no windows, no escape “What do you want from me?” She finally asked, trying to keep her eyes on him, trying to at least appear confident and unfazed. She failed. 

“I want’ you, to be mine,” He replied, leaning in closer, she could smell his warm breath, the alcohol and tobacco almost choking her. “I want’ you, to want’ to be mine,” He continued.  
“I, I don’t, I can’t,” Hermione tried to speak but his fingers silenced her, pressing them against her lips, hushing her with a small gesture, he had control of her, and he knew it.

“You do, and you can, you just don’t’ know it’,” He smirked once more, taking his hands away from her. Hermione’s heart was rushing she could almost hear it within the silence, she swallowed.

“I do know it, I don’t want to be yours,” She finally got out, a droplet of water falling upon her face. We’re under water? She thought, trying to think of any way out.   
“But, you haven’t heard your choices,” He muttered, seeming genuinely insulted by Hermione’s answer. He seemed so deluded to Hermione, so obsessed... infatuated that she didn’t really know what to do, or say, so she just sat there, as he moved in closer, his nose touching hers “You choose me, or I burn you,” 

He kissed her, his lips forceful and desperate. Hermione was shocked, trying her best to move away from him, but as she struggled he only became more demanding, his tongue pushing into her mouth, a kiss that only he enjoyed, his hands holding her face to him. When they finally parted Hermione realised she had been crying, tears running down her cheeks and nose.

“You see,” He stood back up, stepping back, almost taking in the picture in front of him “We are meant to be together, and if you will not be with me, then you will not be with anyone,” And Hermione believed him “Be mine or you will burn,” He spoke with an unrecognisable passion.

“So beau-iful, me, or the fire?”


End file.
